1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the sport of fishing and more particularly to an improved hook up swivel for connecting a fishing lure to a line. The swivel can be used by skilled fishermen and by novices to make fishing more enjoyable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches many different ways of connecting a fishing lure to a fish line. It is generally necessary that a person be somewhat skilled in order to connect the lure to the line rapidly and expeditiously.